And It All Goes Up The Cherry Tree
by Katie884
Summary: Post Season 5 Finale. Feeling lost without Rory, an expected suprise may be the answer and cause of the Gilmores probelms
1. The Answer

Author: Katie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Summar: Takes place right after the Season 5 finale, and what happens from there out

Authors Note: Since this is the first chapter, it will be a little shorter but the rest will be a reasonable length.

"Luke, will you marry me?"

Her voice was hoarse from the crying she had done earlier over Rory, but there was no doubt in her voice. If she couldn't trust her own family, there was only one person she could trust. The silence that filled the diner in those mere seconds was deafening.

"What?" Bewilderment filled his voice as he stared at her in shock. She just stared back at him, determined, yet lovingly.

"Lorelai, I love you. And I do want to marry you, but this isn't the right way to do this. You've had a horrible night and it just..it shouldn't be done like this." He said, stammering toward the end. She nodded slowly and looked down. She knew Luke was right. A moment like this should be perfect, she could still remember the anger that flowed through her when Max had proposed irrationally in her home. Luke was right. It had to be special.

"You're right. You're completely right." She whispered. The silence overcame them again. The town around them had an eerie feel to Lorelai, something was wrong with this. Rory should be at home in her bed on summer break with the plans to go back to Yale in the fall. She would end up being a fantastic journalist, and afterward would shove it in that rich yuppie's face. Of course, Lorelai was a little bias.

She just wished she could find the answer to her probelms.

The phone decided to ring at that silent moment. Luke gave Lorelai an apologetic look and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"What?" A shocked look spread across Luke's face.

"You're kidding me." He deadpanned.

"Fine, but if you cause any trouble, whatsoever, you are going to be out on your ass." He growled and hung up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked, confused. He hesitated before answering her.

"It was Jess. He's coming back home."

And for some reason, when those words were spoken, Lorelai knew that maybe, just maybe despite her dislike for Jess, this could be the answer to her prayers.


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 2: And So It Begins..

The house seemed quieter than usual that morning. She knew she was just imagining it, Rory had been away at school and Lorelai spent many nights alone in the house. But there was something different about this time. The knowing that things had not ended well between them.

She stumbled downstairs, looking frazzled in her blue robe. She wanted to curl up in bed and cry, like she had done a mere month ago over losing Luke. This was different.

The weird thing about this situation was that as soon as Luke told her Jess was coming back to Stars Hollow, she didn't roll her eyes or get annoyed considering her nights at Luke's would be no more. She felt calm. Like maybe, despite Jess's screwed-up life, maybe having him home could have Rory reconsider everything.

The ringing phone interrupted her thought process.

"House of 1000 corpses." She answered the phone jokingly.

"My God. What kind of greeting is that?"

Silently cursing herself for even picking up the phone, she knew what she had to do.

"You know, mom, my phone has been messed up all day so I may cut of--kkkkkkkshhhhh" She gargled into the phone, hanging it up. Of course it rang right away as she glared at it.

She turned on the CD, amping up the Barry Manilow that she brought into the house once Rory went off to school. Ignoring the incessant ringing of the phone, she went into the shower.

"I have good news and bad news." Were the first news out of Luke's mouth.

"Pregnant again?" She shot back as he rolled his eyes. He picked up a box and placed it on the counter.

"Oh my. The rainboots!" She squealed as she pulled them out.

"We were broken up when I got them and when we got back together, I completely forgot to give them back to you." He said carelessly.

"I cannot believe you. What if it had rained? And because of this huge slippery puddle, I slip fell and broke my ankle, without the trusty care of these adorable boots. What would you have done? Thank god they are in my care now." She rambled as he looked at her, half-annoyed and half-amused.

"I'm guessing paid your insurance for this broken ankle in the huge puddle that will never exist because this town doesn't get bad weather, ever." He shot back.

"Fine. Well shoot me the bad news." She said, closing her eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

"Wondering how much this will kill me." She said jokingly.

"Jess came in this morning." Her eyes shot open.

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Really."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I just wasn't expecting him this soon, that's all." She explained. Luke shrugged.

"I think he got into some trouble in New York."

"Where is he now?"

"Getting a hair-cut."

A choked-out laugh came through.

"I'm sorry, let me bring out my recorder so you can say that again. He's going to get his hair-cut?"

"Well, it was shaggy like that and who knows if it would fall into customers food.."

"His head of hair is falling into customers foods..?" She said mockingly

"A strand of hair. He's just getting it back to the old hair. And can we please stop talking about Jess's hair..it's freaking me out." He said, annoyed. Lorelai shot him her infamous flirt smile.

"Fine. But I have to go." She said, leaning over the counter and kissing him.

"Hey Ace. How you holding up?"

Rory looked up from her book and shrugged.

"I'm okay."

"You dropped out of Yale, huh?"

"I didn't drop out. I am on a hiatus. I am living the free life." She said defensively. Logan held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa there, back down." He said, grinning. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, this whole thing has me on edge. My mother and I haven't spoken since last night..."

"Is that bad?" He asked, confused.

"For us. I mean, we've gone days without talking but we didn't end things on a fight. I just hate the fact she won't back me up on this." She said softly, rubbing her temples with her fingers. She didn't know how everything became so screwed up. The disappointment on her mother's face as they stared at each other from outside was a horrible feeling. She knew her mom thought she was overreacting, but she didn't want to devote time and money to go to school without knowing what she wanted to do in her life.

"It will be okay. You both will make up and go back to your unique ways. I promise." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against him, trying to feel safe and protected from the world around her.

"So, get into trouble in New York?" Lorelai asked as Jess walked out of the barber. He made an annoyed noise and kept moving.

"I mean, you had to get into pretty big trouble in order to come back to the place you ran out of as soon as you can." She pestered as he did his best to get away from her.

"What do you want from me?" He muttered.

"I need your help."

He stopped slowly and turned around.

"With what?"

"Rory."

Jess shook his head, anger spewing through him.

"I don't know what kind of games your playing.."

"I'm not playing games." She stated, her delicate features turning serious. Seeing how broken Lorelai looked, Jess felt concern piling up inside of him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She got involved with this rich boy, Logan. Long story short, she got an internship with his dad, who told her she doesn't have what it takes to be as a journalist...she stole a boat with Logan, got arrested with Logan, and is on a break from Yale..she's not going to college.." She said. She saw the looks on Jess's face as she told him the story.

"I can't help you." He said, turning away.

"I know you care about her." She shouted. He turned around, beyond angry.

"Look, Rory has made it more than clear she doesn't want me a part of her life. So let's leave it at that." He shouted.

"Then why did you come here?" She asked "You must have thought she would be around considering she would be on summer break, so why come back if you weren't trying to win her back?"

Jess shook his head, giving her a dirty look.

"I have to go." And with that, he took off.


	3. Another Day of Good Ol' Drama

_(Just want to say thank you for all the kind reviews. And Krystle, I honestly thought I had put a line between each paragraph but I guess not, so hopefully it will work in this chapter :-) )_

**Chapter 3: Just Another Day of Good Ol' Drama**

"So what are your plans for the day?" Emily asked Rory as she sat down for lunch. She had to admit, it felt a little odd having Rory living with them, but in a way, it made up for the missing years that Lorelai wasn't there. Lorelai. Emily was worried that this was the last straw. Her daughter refused her phone calls and Emily seriously considered going down to that inn of hers, but Richard had convinced her to give it time.

"I was actually thinking of trying to go visit mom." Rory admitted, trying to ignore the pit in her stomach about going to Stars Hollow. She hadn't talked to her mom since Friday night and she knew going to Stars Hollow might only end badly, but she had to try.

"By yourself? I could keep you company." Emily offered. Rory shook her head.

"I actually think Logan might come along. He has yet to actually explore Stars Hollow so I figure he can walk around while I try to talk to mom." She said, uncertainy in her voice.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Your mother isn't too fond of Logan, it might do more harm than good bringing him there." Emily said, watching her granddaughter closely. Surely, bringing Logan would not bid well with Lorelai.

"Yes. I mean, it might not end well, but I need him there when it ends. As much as I hate to admit it." She said sheepishly. When had she become someone who needed a guy to take care of her? This wasn't her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked for the fifth time. Rory rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She knew he was worried about her, but she had to do this.

"If I don't do this now, it could end up worse than if we had a fight." She said. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't get it."

"If I don't talk to her, that means the rift between us will be wider and greater, but if I try to work things out - even if it ends badly, at least I am trying. I can't lose her. She's my best friend." Rory explained, trying to ignore the feeling of sadness spreading through her.

"Makes sense. So what kinds of things can I do around this town of yours?" He asked.

"Good luck finding something. Although watch out for Miss Patty, she might try to make her your next husband." She joked at him. He chuckled and flashed her a grin.

"Well then, I'll have to find this Miss Patty." He said, turning to her and winking. She laughed and pointed to the road.

"Let's make sure we get there in one piece, first." She said, laughing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Logan dropped her off at the end and she stared at it, unsure of what to do next. She had made a lot of tough decisions in life: colleges, boyfriends, choices, but this one...she felt as if the next move could destroy her life, as dramatic as it sounded. She didn't know how she ended up here, in this place where she could no longer recognize who she was. She was unfamilar with herself and this was not a good feeling.

Slowly making her way up the stairs, she thought about the past year. The look of horror on her mom's face when hearing she was not going back to Yale. Her broken heart over Dean and their affair. Meeting Logan. It was almost too much to handle when thinking about it.

She slowly turned the knob of the door and opened it. She saw her mom talking with Michel about something and suddenly felt like an outsider. Maybe she shouldn't have come. She turned to leave when her mom's voice called out to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He walked the streets, deep in thought about his talk with Lorelai. He had to admit the conversation had him worried. If Lorelai had sunk so low that she thought Jess could help her, there was definatly something wrong with that picture. He wished he coud meet this Logan guy who Lorelai seemed to peg as the person who ruined Rory's life. He suddenly slammed into someone and jumped back.

"Sorry." He mumbled, glancing at the guy who looked as if he had stepped out of a modeling magainze. He silently mocked him. Another blonde rich boy traveling through town.

"Sorry, man. My fault..I'm just touring the town and got a little overwhelmed." He apologized, almost sounding sincere.

"It's a small town with crazy people, it's not exactly big and overwhelming." He shot back. The guy ran his hand through his hair.

"Guess so. Sorry anyways." He said before walking off again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are you doing here?" Her mom asked somewhat coldly. Rory looked down, suddenly feeling guilty and ashamed.

"I just wanted to see you.."

"For what?"

"I just..things didn't end well.."

"That's not my fault."

"It's not mine either! Look, I know you're mad and disappointed but isn't it better I take a break now that getting out of college jobless?" She pleaded. Her mom shook her head.

"We discussed this, Rory. It's not about you not knowing what you want in life, it's about you listening to Logan's dad about you not being good enough. You can't let one guy destory your future." She replied. Rory sighed.

"Is this about Logan or his dad?" She shot back.

"I don't like either."

"That's not fair. You have never liked my boyfriends." Rory snapped.

"I liked Dean..." She said, trailing off'.

"Yeah, until recent events changed that. You hated Jess, you hate Logan. Logan could be the one, mom. And you don't understand that." Rory said. Lorelai's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me. Rory, listen to me. you haven't even been dating him for a year, how could he possibly be the one?" She said, trying to stress how much this guy was not the one.

"You don't see him the way I do. We're good for each other, mom. I wish you could see that." She said softly, feeling as if this was going nowhere.

"I'm going to go." She said and walked out the door, leaving Lorelai broken yet again. As she walked down the steps, a familar face cause her to stumble back.

"Jess?"


End file.
